


Burnt toast, sudoku and frustrations

by frickfrackthisprocessiswhack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackthisprocessiswhack/pseuds/frickfrackthisprocessiswhack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexually frustrated Akaashi who tries to find ways to forget about how sexually frustrated he is, until he doesn't have to be sexually frustrated anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt toast, sudoku and frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> You know... because this file is named "vague hand gesture - i got nothin'" I forgot I'd have to think of a title when I'd want to post this.

Standing in the middle of his kitchen, confusion and discomfort on his face, Akaashi asked himself ‘What did I come here for…?’

He had no honest idea, so he quickly left the room before realizing he had absolutely no idea what to do at all. He came back to the kitchen after a few moments, deciding to maybe make himself something to eat to have at least some distraction for a while.

Unluckily, the fridge was completely empty. It pissed off Akaashi far more than it should have and he smacked the door closed. Looking around in hopes of finding something tasty, his eyes fell on a few remaining slices of bread. He felt himself letting out a sigh of relief and thinking he’d never, in his life, been this happy to see stale bread.

Akaashi took two slices and made his way across the kitchen to put them in the toaster. Then he thought he might as well make himself some tea while he was at it and poured some water to boil. As he waited he felt an uneasiness seeping into him again and mentally slapped himself. Ever since he’d woken up that morning, he felt a weird itch in his entire body. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he wanted it badly and had no idea how to get it. 

Alright, the first part was a lie. Akaashi knew exactly what he wanted and why he was feeling this way. He was horny. Desperately horny. Normally, the first thing he would have done would have been to seek out Kuroo and Bokuto and fuck their brains out until he was satisfied. But here’s where his second problem came in – both of them were out doing errands and he didn’t want to interrupt them just because he needed some sex. Okay, a lot of sex, but Akaashi felt incredibly guilty thinking about making them drop what they were doing and coming back to screw him. He’d masturbated seven times since he‘d woken up and he was still as sexually frustrated as when he was 14. Though at that age masturbation felt like something sent from the heavens to him; Akaashi vaguely wondered where that time had gone.

He could just wait it out, was what he thought when Kuroo left to go do a month’s worth of grocery shopping and when Bokuto was practically dragged out to by the landlady to help half their neighbors with fixing something in their homes. Akaashi was still baffled at how Bokuto of all people was this skillful when it came to repairs, but it was good to know he wouldn’t need to call a handyman immediately after something in their apartment broke.

Regardless, Akaashi really did have the intention of waiting, but they were sure taking their sweet time. He got why Bokuto could be spending over six hours helping their neighbors, or most likely babysitting and listening to gossip. But Kuroo had no excuse! Noah could have gathered all the fucking animals in the world faster than Kuroo was shopping. He vaguely wondered if he even was still shopping and didn’t get sidetracked into doing some other crap. At this point, where Akaashi was both horny and hungry and worried, which was a painfully bad combination, he would have called Kuroo at least three times to check on him. Which he would have done if Kuroo hadn’t forgotten to take his phone with him. 

A defeated groan of frustration was all Akaashi could manage to get out before he noticed the water for his tea was practically half evaporated while he was complaining about his sour mood. He quickly turned the oven off and poured what was left of his water into a nice mug with a kitten print on it. He rummaged through a few cupboards before he found their tea bags and a few more until he found an almost empty jar of honey. Why they kept them in separate cupboards was lost on him, but Akaashi’s desire to finally eat something was too strong to be asking any questions.

The water in the mug started turning dark from the chamomile tea bag that sunk in a few moments after they made contact. Akaashi stirred his tea for a few seconds, enjoying the soft clicking sounds the metal spoon made against the porcelain. When he thought the herbs had spread enough he stopped and opened the jar of honey to scoop a little bit and pour it in the mug as well. He struggled with getting the honey to fall into the water and separate from his spoon, so in the end he used his fingers to do it. As he licked the sweet substance away absentmindedly, he finally remembered his toast.

Akaashi’s head jerked to where the toaster stood and noticed the slices of bread waiting for somebody to pick them up, slightly burnt like always. When he took them out and put on a small plate Akaashi realized the toast must have been ready for ages since the bread was sort of barely lukewarm and stale now. He shrugged nonchalantly and set his plate of toast next to his tea and honey on the tiny kitchen table. Akaashi took his spoon from the mug and licked the tea off of it before scooping a spoonful of honey and spreading it on the bread. As he did so, he reminisced about how he could’ve eaten it warm and almost fresh if only he’d noticed the toaster sooner…

He licked the spoon clean from the honey and took a generous bite from one slice, letting his thoughts wander for a bit. They immediately went back to Kuroo and how long he was taking. When he forgot about his hunger and lust, Akaashi was getting worried. What if something’s happened to him? Well, no sane person would ever go pick a fight with someone as tall and imposing as Kuroo. No sane person; what if some psycho had gone on a murderous rampage throughout the food market and got him?

‘Calm down Keiji, if that ever happened you’d hear the lady next door yelling about it to the whole floor the moment it got on the news. Everything should still be fine’ Akaashi threw the rampage thought out the window, encouraging himself by bolding and underlining the statement in his mind. There was no way someone could go on a rampage and get Kuroo unless that someone was a radioactive Shaq with a machine gun. But then what if Kuroo got taken in for questioning by security for looking like a suspicious and dangerous figure? ‘Wouldn’t be the first time it happens either’ Akaashi snorted and sipped a bit of his tea.

With that worry slightly taken care of, the lust and hunger would come crashing back on him in no time. Akaashi needed something more to distract himself with and luckily for him, the kitchen table was stacked with an abundance of magazines and newspapers. His eyes fell on a few issues of Cosmopolitan, which he had no clue as to why they owned, but thought he could entertain himself. Better than a week old newspaper at least?

After finishing all three quizzes from that issue, Akaashi found out several things: one, he knew very little about Beyonce, two – his Sex and the City spirit character was Miranda, whoever that was, and after jokingly taking a quiz on whether he should cut his hair short – long hairstyles were his best bet. 

He was snickering quietly as he kept reading stunning articles some of which seemed to be an ongoing novel of some sorts, until he got to the headline of ‘21 signs he’s cheating on you’. Akaashi thought nothing much of it, except that you must be really clueless to need as many as 21 hints that you’re being cheated on, and kept reading, but then he got to number 5, which read ‘Does he take too long to come home while doing mundane things?’ and immediately flipped about ten pages forward.

The article that greeted him there was something related to the perfect amount of times to have sex in a week. Akaashi was tempted but with his current condition quickly flipped a few more pages. Unfortunately all the following articles were sex related in some way and Akaashi closed the magazine completely before he got either too paranoid or too horny again.

Alright, a woman‘s health and sex magazine may have not been his best idea, maybe he should have anticipated it. Too bad he was back to square one and thinking about screwing Kuroo and Bokuto into oblivion.

‘Damn Keiji, you’re making this way harder than it needs to be’ he slapped himself before taking another bite from his toast and drank some more tea, afterwards rummaging through a stack of newspapers until he found one with a still unfilled crossword section. Yes, some boring ol’ crossword puzzles and Sudoku would do him good.

This seemed to do the trick as Akaashi got completely sucked in, occasionally sneaking to their bookcase for a dictionary or extra paper to map out his expert Sudoku technique. He had completely started to forget what was going on around him, the minutes turning into hours seamlessly.

The sound of the door unlocking and opening clumsily broke Akaashi out of his almost finished crossword (he had just three words left; he was so close to the sweet taste of victory…!). He jumped a little in his seat before darting off to the hallway. A pair of wide smiles greeted him at the front door while trying to balance what seemed like five or six overfilled grocery bags and a multitude of lunch boxes.

“Heey Keiji! How’re you doing?” Bokuto sang happily and tried to wave at him through all the items in his arms. Akaashi stepped closer and pecked Bokuto softly, taking several boxes out of his hands. Kuroo made a move to kiss him as well and while they pressed their lips together Akaashi jabbed him in the ribs with probably more force than necessary. Probably. Maybe. Possibly.

“OW, what was that for?!” Kuroo whined trying not to lose his hold on the groceries through the shock. Akaashi huffed out with a slight amused grin “Who takes 7 hours to do a simple shopping trip?”

“I’m sorry? Have you seen the list you gave me? Reading through it takes you an hour alone.”

“Excuse you, let me remind you I’m usually the one doing the groceries. I know exactly how long it takes”

Bokuto seemed to find great amusement in their little feud judging by his sad attempts at stifling his snickering. Akaashi continued, more amused than displeased “Now talk, what exactly took you all day to get six grocery bags?”

Kuroo snorted a little “Alright, you probably won’t believe this but it’s completely true”

“He’s right, I didn’t believe him. But Mrs. Kawamura from downstairs said her daughter was there too apparently and she told her the same story!” Bokuto called out as he made his way to the kitchen to take care of the groceries. Akaashi and Kuroo followed him as the latter continued “So get this, Keiji. I go directly to that huge supermarket nearby and start shopping. But after like, what, and hour and a half, right as I got literally everything and was walking to the cashier this shrill scream was heard throughout the whole store. And then I saw the shelves from one end of the store falling like goddamn dominos and people were running around like crazy!”

They were in the kitchen now, taking out the various foods and sorting them in the fridge. Akaashi kept looking at Kuroo with evident intrigue and silently pleaded him to continue, while he felt Bokuto hug him from behind and leaned into the embrace. Kuroo smiled at them and went back to his story,

“And then another fucking row of shelves came crashing down! The whole store was a wreck, so after like ten minutes the cops came in and the whole staff, plus the customers had to stay in for questioning. So we stood there and waited for about two hours, or more, until they got to the line where I was. That took almost no time at all, but they refused to let anybody go home still!”

“No way.” Akaashi snorted, “Yes way.” Kuroo half-laughed before continuing “It was so fucking frustrating. And it got worse, believe it or not. When the cops were finally done the store’s intercom came on and they told us to leave all of our groceries in the store and go home then. I kid you not. And then half the store erupted with anger. The old ladies went livid. One literally jumped on a cop and bit a piece of his ear off. Everybody was crazy and a bunch of people decided to protest until they got their groceries. But other people wanted to go home, so the others barricaded the doors. All of them.”

“Holy shit” Akaashi and Bokuto muttered in unison. Kuroo only nodded solemnly “Yeah, I know. I had to stay there and wait for another three hours before the crowd got so crazy the cops couldn’t handle it and had to convince the store manager to let the people take their groceries for free. Thank god they did it, so we could finally go home. And I’m not even gonna’ talk about how crowded and insane those people got. I thought someone was going to die at one point. And a word of advice – never ever go between a deranged old lady and her desire for justice unless you have a healthy organ donor at your disposal.”

Akaashi felt so bad for what’s happened to his boyfriend, he quickly walked up to him to hug him tightly, Bokuto following soon after. Kuroo rested his head in the crook of Akaashi’s shoulders, letting himself relax for a bit before hearing Bokuto pipe in: “Hey, wait a minute though. Why didn’t you call either me or Akaashi, dude?”

“Bro, I left my phone at home, thinking that I’d be gone for barely an hour and I wouldn’t need it. Oh how wrong I was…” All three snorted when Kuroo theatrically sobbed out the last part. “And it’s not that I don’t appreciate your affections, but I’ve been at that store all day and I really need a shower. I smell like onions and old people soap.” He tried to worm his way out of their hug but Bokuto wouldn’t let go “Tetsu no! I’ve been unclogging sinks and fixing pipes and babysitting little kids all day. I reek of dish water and barf, I need a shower too!” He wasn’t wrong there. Akaashi had ignored the rest of his primary senses the moment he saw his boyfriends at the door, so he hadn’t noticed until it was brought to his attention. He quickly covered his nose and playfully shoved them both away from himself.

“Oh my god, you two need to get in the shower immediately. I don’t care in what order, just do it!” Akaashi laughed a little as he started pushing them in the direction of the bathroom.

“Alright Kou, so long as you promise no funny business if I drop the soap, we can shower together.” Kuroo smirked nonchalantly. Bokuto broke into a sweet jingle of laughter and draped an arm over Kuroo’s shoulder

“Aw maaan, there goes my plan of ramming into your ass with no prep” Bokuto kept on laughing, which triggered Akaashi to say something about the two of them ramming into him before into each other, but thankfully, after years of practice and embarrassment, Akaashi’s mouth rarely let anything out without careful consideration beforehand. Kuroo and Bokuto were already home and they were both okay, so Akaashi felt that they’d naturally end up having sex after they’d showered anyway. And even through his desperation Akaashi could hold on for just a tiny while more.

Kuroo and Bokuto then started undressing and went into the bathroom. Their words though brought back that feeling of anticipation with full force within Akaashi’s body. He’d just have to wait a little longer and then he’d get the rough and intense fucking he’d been craving all day long. He heard the sound of running water and decided to finish that crossword puzzle he’d started a while back. 

Akaashi went back to the kitchen and looked at the crossword, picking up his pen again. The last words were easy enough for him and when he filled in the last one, he got his word of the day – ‘embrocation’, which he knew he shouldn’t snicker at, but it didn’t stop him in the least. He figured that since he still had time he could take another Cosmopolitan quiz, or read one of those articles about better ways to give handjobs and have a good laugh while he was at it. The latter was a bad idea, Akaashi concluded, once he read all the tips that would supposedly make your man go crazy, but Akaashi visibly winced as he imagined someone squeezing and thrashing his junk like a game controller or a... dead fish.

Flipping through the magazine’s pages, Akaashi’s interest fell on a nice little list about saving space while packing. He wasn‘t one to concern himself with having too little packing space, but he had to admit he felt really stupid for never thinking of rolling his clothes instead of folding them. They kept mentioning that tip in almost every list and article he’d read so far, so maybe he should actually give it a try, maybe it was a really useful trick for real? 

A hearty bout of laughter found its way to Akaashi’s ears and he looked up to find Bokuto, in all his wet and naked glory, trying to keep his laughter as quiet as he could,

“Keiji, are you seriously reading that?”

“How could I not? The quizzes here are gold.” They exchanged a knowing look before Bokuto’s face lit up and he shouted: “Oh oh oh! Did you do that one with the Sex and the City characters then?”

“I’m a Miranda apparently.” Bokuto found his answer pretty entertaining and then exclaimed “Oh cool, I’m a Carrie!”

Akaashi smiled a bit before questioning: “So you’ve watched the show? What’re the characters like then?” 

“I, uh, haven’t seen a single episode actually, I was hoping you would have told me the same though…” he had a goofy grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head. He moved closer to kiss Akaashi’s forehead before he got another question,

“What’s with all the boxes by the way?”

“Oh! Our neighbors gave us food and cookies as thanks for helping them all day. But Mrs. Tanako‘s are the best, I think! They have little pieces of lemon in them and they’re all cut out in really cute shapes too! Some of them look like tiny ladybugs...!”

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck to pull him closer and kiss him, full on the lips, sucking on Bokuto’s bottom lip occasionally “That sounds nice. I’ll try them after I’m done with you and Kuroo,” Akaashi tried to hide the embarrassment from saying such a corny line by shoving his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth and took his time to suck and lick at any and every space he could. Bokuto’s reaction was almost immediate as he pulled Akaashi up from his seat and propped him up to sit on the table while his tongue eagerly returned all the licking and sucking. 

They made out like that for a few more minutes before Kuroo’s voice caught their attention. “I hope you’re not going to have me third-wheel your sloppy making out, yeah? Been there, done that and it’s a lot less fun that you two think it is”. The three of them shared a playful look before Bokuto struck his tongue out and retorted “Don’t be so jealous I got to third base with Akaashi first, Tetsu!”

They made their way to Kuroo at the kitchen’s entrance as he and Bokuto continued their little fight, “Alright, first of all you may have gotten to third base, but Akaashi fucked me first. Secondly I just came back from a battlefield. I have the right to be as angry as I please.” Bokuto opened his mouth to say something, but Kuroo beat him when he put his hands on his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes “Rioting grannies, Koutarou. Prosthetics were flying. Walking canes were used as spears. Dentures went missing or were lodged into other civilians. I saw what the apocalypse would look like, and let me tell you – it’s the old people that will stand a chance against the zombies and radiation.”

Bokuto looked at him with a mix of both genuine and mock compassion as he clasped Kuroo’s face and gave him a quick peck on the lips “Dude, you sure you wanna’ have sex and not just recover from that trauma?” while Akaashi sneaked around so he could hug Kuroo from behind and press a few kisses to the back of his neck “Yeah, Tetsurou, if you’re not feeling well just say so, okay?”. Their lover laughed fondly at their concern and clasped an arm around each of them to squeeze them all closer “No way! I want you both so bad I could come just thinking about you.”

“Well then you better make sure it’s good and worthwhile, both of you.” Akaashi’s hands found their way to Kuroo’s hardening dick and toyed with it for a bit, reveling in Kuroo’s appreciative whining. Bokuto’s voice interjected before they got too into it though “We should move to the bedroom now. I don’t want to end up with a sprained shoulder and knots in my back like the last time we fucked here…!”. All three grimaced when they remembered how that one ended. There was a reason you never saw people having sex on a door frame or right below a row of cupboards in movies.

The comforter on their bed dipped and folded as Akaashi was pushed on it and rustled around to get himself comfortable. He watched Kuroo and Bokuto make out as they descended on top of him soon after. Breaking their kiss, a trail of saliva still connected their mouths, Bokuto slurping it back with a smile. Kuroo mouthed a playful ‘gross’ while Akaashi smiled softy and leaned up on his elbows. His two boyfriends soon came down on him with a flurry of kisses and licks, covering any space they got their mouths on, their hands roaming all over his body. Akaashi’s breath hitched when Kuroo spread his legs to pull off his shorts and underwear then rub and lightly touch his thighs with Bokuto going straight for fondling his balls. They were both suckling and licking his neck, either one occasionally moving upwards to smooch any part of his face. 

With all their teasing ministrations Akaashi was soon fully hard and incredibly aroused but having a deep craving to touch his lovers, which in his current position would be more than difficult. He whined a little to signal them to stop so he could plop back fully on his back and pull them down closer to him. Tight embraces were something the three of them had made a big part of their relationship and mostly started with Bokuto’s insistent love of physical contact and large bear hugs, which soon after got to Kuroo and Akaashi and somewhere around Akaashi’s graduation they’d developed this habit of always hugging each other as tight as physically possible.

“Hey, Keiji, what do you feel like today?” was Kuroo’s simple question that broke their energetic foreplay. Akaashi’s mind was drawing to a blank now. What didn’t he want to do? There were just so many options, he didn’t know with which one to start. “Ummm…” Akaashi began, “Hey, hey, can I suck both your cocks off?” Bokuto looked between them with expectant eyes. It didn’t take long for either Kuroo or Akaashi to smirk and position themselves to sit on the edge of the bed, Bokuto eagerly slipping down the bed until he was on his knees and at eye level with their hard cocks.

Bokuto looked at them sweetly before wrapping his hands around his lovers’ dicks and slowly jerking them off. A few strokes got Akaashi and Kuroo moaning appreciatively until Kuroo slung one arm around Akaashi’s neck and harshly molded their lips in a passionate kiss. Akaashi opened his mouth as soon as he could to let Kuroo’s tongue in and in a matter of seconds they were already French kissing like mad. While Bokuto greatly appreciated the sight of his boyfriends making out, he was a lot more interested in hearing them mewling in pleasure as he blew them, so he wasted no time in pressing up to Akaashi’s leaking dick and dragging his tongue from his balls all the way to the tip, staying there for a moment to lick and suck lightly. 

The effects were almost instantaneous on Akaashi, who let out a few long throaty moans into his aggressive lip-lock with Kuroo. With the nice encouragement Bokuto went back to pleasing Akaashi with his hand and moved his mouth to lick up Kuroo’s shaft and tease his tip, dipping his tongue in the slit a few times. Kuroo’s moans came deeper from his throat and sounded absolutely delicious. Getting Kuroo even more turned on would make him moan even sweeter, which was Bokuto’s main reason to swallow Kuroo’s cock up to the hilt with barely any prep. 

“MNHH! ---A-ahhng!!” Kuroo harshly mewled in enjoyment. His pleasured whines got louder and even better when Akaashi sneaked his hands into Kuroo’s hair to tug and pull at his scalp. With Bokuto moving his mouth off of Kuroo’s dick, letting as much saliva and precum drip out, he went to play around with Akaashi’s sensitive head. He pulled around the foreskin lightly and shoved his tongue in the space between it and his boyfriend’s penis. One hand still moving on it, his finger occasionally went further down to fondle his balls and circle his entrance teasingly. With no warning, Bokuto pulled his tongue away, only to drag it down forcefully until he reached Akaashi’s balls and sucked on them.

“AH—ahh--- aaghhh, ohh shit!” Akaashi cried out though harsh kissing and rolled his hips around to get more of Bokuto’s amazing mouth on him. Bokuto wasn’t exactly in a teasing mood today so he licked and sucked on those balls with intense vigor before pulling away to let Kuroo throat fuck him. 

He loved the overwhelming feeling of having someone so well hung shove him on his cock and use him. Bokuto let the moans and hums spill freely when Kuroo tangled his free hand into his hair and pushed him down his cock until he felt Bokuto’s nose pressing into his lower abdomen. He and Bokuto worked in tandem with Kuroo pushing and pulling Bokuto’s head up and down his cock, and Boktuo giving those movements even more force and speed until Kuroo’s moans became so passionate they sensed he was reaching close to orgasm. Not wanting to come this quickly Kuroo pulled Bokuto away almost too harshly and pulled him up for a deep kiss as thanks.

“Nghh… Koutarou- ahh- that was unbelievable- mnn” Kuroo praised, “How are you—ha-aah! SO good at sucking dick…?” he practically moaned out his question as Bokuto and Akaashi both brought a hand down to jerk his dick for a bit while assaulting him with kisses in every sensitive spot they knew Kuroo had. There was a certain specific thrill they shared in pleasuring Kuroo so much beyond his limits he was a writhing horny mess between them and they liked knowing all three took equal enjoyment from it.

“H-how—mnnnghhh—could I not with such—haa-aH! Awesome dicks to please?!” This time it was Bokuto’s turn to cry out as Akaashi decided to move the hand from Kuroo’s dick to Bokuto’s and jerked him rather harshly. And then he called out “Koutarou, I think I know what I want to do now.” He motioned for Bokuto to come closer and whispered something to him. They exchanged wicked grins of their own, Bokuto fully standing up and moving over Kuroo to push him further into the bed before he was lying on his back. 

“Alright, Tetsu! I hope you’re ready to get fucked out of your senses.” Bokuto beamed as he spread Kuroo’s legs and settled himself between them. Meanwhile Akaashi stretched out to rummage through the nightstand and pull out a bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount in his hand and passing it to Bokuto. 

They kissed deeply a few times until Akaashi smirked seductively ”Tetsurou, I want you to stay put as you are and not hold back any moan and grunt you feel while Koutarou and I fuck you. Will you do that for me?” and with the promise of extraordinary pleasures Kuroo could only nod eagerly, his head swimming with lust. 

It didn’t take Akaashi a lot to ease three fingers into his hole and fuck himself with no remorse on them, sighing and huffing with every thrust. While Akaashi was talking to Kuroo, Bokuto poured an excessive amount of lubricant in his palm and spread it on his fingers to warm it up. With no warning other than a playful slap to his ass, Bokuto pushed his index finger into Kuroo’s painfully aroused body. As they had asked, Kuroo didn’t stifle the blissful mewls slipping from his lips. 

He got used to the first finger quickly, the second joining in almost seamlessly. When Bokuto started scissoring his hole to make it looser, Kuroo let out a particularly prolonged moan and grabbed the bed’s comforter to have something to hold on to. Kuroo’s moaning got more vivid with the third finger after which the digits started fucking into him until they were grinding against his prostate.

“AGHH—Shit, shit shit! Ahh—ahhhh, Koutarou, Keiji, please! Please fuck me already…!” he barely strung that sentence together, but it was enough for his boyfriends to get a move on. Bokuto poured more lube onto his cock and then surprised Kuroo with a gooey shower on his own dick, which Akaashi jacked of for a bit to slick nice and well. 

He watched Bokuto and Akaashi kiss a few more times before he saw Akaashi move on top of him and shove himself down on Kuroo’s leaking cock mercilessly. A prolonged groan tore itself from Kuroo’s lips, but Akaashi’s own cries overshadowed all other noise in their intensity.

“OH FUCK! A-Ahhh ---!!” Akaashi sobbed from the overwhelming buzz that exploded in his body with the intrusion “T-tetsurou…! Your cock feels amazing!” he sighed once he calmed down from the initial shock. Then Akaashi turned around to face Bokuto and command him to join in as well.

“Now, how do you want it, Tetsurou? Slow and gradual or should I shove it in you right now?” Bokuto asked seriously, although the haze from his own arousal was evident, pressing his body against Akaashi’s back and rubbing his cock along Kuroo’s ass.

“A-ah, Just give it to me with all you’ve got, Kou. Fuck me so hard I can’t even remember my name when you two are done.” Kuroo smirked dangerously despite the position he was in. With that piece of encouragement Bokuto aligned his dick with Kuroo’s hole and shoved in ruthlessly.

“AHH—YE...ess!! Please—a-ahhh—more!” Kuroo writhed wildly trying to convince his body to give into both Bokuto and Akaashi’s deliciously rough treatment. Akaashi pushed himself up before relaxing his muscles completely and letting his ass drop back on Kuroo’s cock with a groan. Meanwhile Bokuto relentlessly continued thrusting in Kuroo’s horny body, trying to align with his prostate.

Every single thrust from his lovers sent a buzzing shock up Kuroo’s spine, tearing out a new groan or moan from pure unadulterated pleasure. Akaashi and Bokuto’s own thrilled writhing only made it better for all three sides.

“Tetsu, you’re- fuck, so fucking tight…! Ahh! It’s—OH shit—incredible...!” Bokuto mewled

“You’re just, too big, idiot!” Kuroo huffed out. He wasn’t lying, Bokuto was almost impossibly girthy for him and yet there was no feeling quite like being filled up so completely and thoroughly by such a thick cock. Meanwhile Akaashi was getting completely lost in the moment, his bounces on Kuroo’s dick, while still vigorous and wonderfully tight, were becoming uncoordinated and sloppy.

“Aa—Ahh, K-Kouta—rou! Please!” Neither was sure what Akaashi begged for so loudly until he grabbed Bokuto’s hands to circle his waist with and hold him in place. Bokuto tightened his hold on Akaashi as soon as his hands were on his body and pressed a messy kiss into the crook of Akaashi’s neck before using his strength to help Akaashi fuck himself on Kuroo’s dick.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my god! That—NGH—feels so good!!” Akaashi cried out with Kuroo moaning just as loudly beneath him, overwhelmed by the new bout of speed in Akaashi’s movements. 

Another sinfully hot whine escaped Akaashi who, while rolling his hips had finally positioned himself so for Kuroo to press right against his prostate with every bounce. Those wonderful sounds were encouraging Bokuto into thrusting even harder and when he hit Kuroo’s prostate directly, the harsh groan that escaped him filling the whole room.

“No way!! Shit, oh fuck yeah, Koutarou—h-ah! H-Harder!” Kuroo could barely hold himself together anymore with his lovers abusing him into oblivion. He could sense his insides start to quiver as his orgasm built up and babbled “Aghh-- Keiji! Kou—u! I’m gonna’! I’m, fuck, so close! Don’t stop—Please!” as the pleasure consumed him completely. Akaashi and Bokuto took that as their cue to fuck their boyfriend mercilessly until they got him shaking and writhing in the sheets, completely wrecked. 

Letting Akaashi go from his hold, Bokuto spread Kuroo’s legs wider and pushed them up to get a better angle while Akaashi leaned over Kuroo fully, resting his forearms on either side of his head for support. With this new position Akaashi could fuck himself with more energy and all weariness from before entirely forgotten. 

“F-fuck, Tetsurou! Come Inside—Haaa-hh! Please!” Akaashi groaned as he kept up his movements indefinitely, but his expression gave away how truly fucked out and close he was too. Bokuto noticed Kuroo’s hand moving towards Akaashi’s leaking and untouched dick and joined him in his task to bring him to overstimulation and euphoria. 

Akaashi’s ecstatic moans resonated through the bedroom as his orgasm filled his whole body with an overwhelming warmth and blissfulness. Even through his shaking body Akaashi diligently continued to move against Kuroo, his moans becoming hoarser with every push and his cum spurting all over Kuroo’s stomach. 

Kuroo wasn’t even a minute behind with Bokuto mercilessly fucking him, gliding against his prostate on every thrust, and Akaashi convulsing in pleasure on top of him, and let out a series of needy whines, his voice cracking with every following one because of the strain his vocal cords had gone through in such a short time. Akaashi hissed lovingly when he felt Kuroo’s cum overfilling his hole and dripping down his thighs before collapsing on top of him, trying to catch his breath.

Bokuto still needed a larger push though and his rough thrusting into Kuroo’s now overly sensitive insides had his boyfriend trying desperately not to writhe so much while he gripped the comforter for dear life. The clenching of his insides seemed to do the trick for Bokuto, who looked at his lovers sweetly and with a few last thrusts stilled his movements completely, his body shaking with loud babbling moans to accompany it. 

The three of them felt completely wrecked and it took a long moment for Bokuto to restore control over his body to pull out of Kuroo. As he did so he noticed his own cum pouring out and wiped as much as he could with his hands to prevent it from staining their comforter. He pressed a loving kiss to Akaashi’s cheek, feeling a light squeeze on his arm as Akaashi’s reply, and then another to Kuroo’s forehead, after which he promptly plopped next to them.

“Hey Keiji, did you pipes get fixed good, of did they get fixed good?” Bokuto broke the silence with a wide tired smile on his face. Still laying on top of Kuroo, having buried his face between his neck and shoulder, Akaashi made no effort of facing Bokuto and just opted for a hum of agreement and a thumbs up. Truthfully, Akaashi wished they‘d all lasted longer, wanting to have lived up to his fantasies while he drooled over his horniness and loneliless, though now after he‘d come his body felt so heavy and spent, he might as well be a sleeping polar bear . He’d need to rest for a solid while before he could even think about a round two. The thought made him whine in frustration quietly.

“Yeah… although I think your pipes are now dirtier than they were before.” Kuroo smirked, receiving a snort from Akaashi and an enthusiastic grin from Bokuto. 

“Speaking of which, we should shower before all this cum dries” Bokuto laughed noting his hands and the semen dripping between Kuroo and Akaashi’s bodies. He pushed himself up on the bed to help his boyfriends do the same. Kuroo forced his body to wake up and take the hand Bokuto had offered him, hugging Akaashi and pulling him up as he did so. Akaashi whined when he felt the movement, obviously exhausted beyond his limits. 

Kuroo and Bokuto encouragingly ruffled his hair and pressed a few kisses on the back of his head. “Alright, alright…. I’m getting up.” Akaashi mumbled and started to stretch his limbs before pulling himself off of Kuroo. A thick string of semen connected them and half of it stuck to Akaashi’s inner thigh while the other dripped down on Kuroo’s dick. They both grimaced at the quickly cooling sticky substance, Akaashi swiftly pushing himself back to get on his feet, almost falling on his ass since he still wasn’t completely down to earth. “I’m taking a shower first though.” He stated while stumbling on his way towards the bathroom. 

The sound of rushing water reached Kuroo and Bokuto’s ears soon after. Kuroo slowly got off the bed, so he wouldn’t mess it up with the various body fluids sticking to his skin, Bokuto standing up with him. The two looked at each other, wide grins spreading on their faces. A moment later, Kuroo was pulled down from Bokuto slinging an arm, with strength he had no right to have after what they’d just done, around his shoulders. With no warning Bokuto’s mouth was all over his face, spreading long full kisses wherever he touched. Kuroo returned the favor by slinging an arm around Bokuto as well, squeezing their bodies closer, before meeting Bokuto’s lips in a deep sloppy kiss. 

Kuroo let himself be dragged to the bathroom while they moved to open the door and pester Akaashi in the shower. They yelped when Akaashi swung it open, drying himself roughly with a hand towel he’d fished out from somewhere and smelling of honey shampoo. He smiled and kissed his boyfriends softly, then dragged himself back to the bed and threw his body on it, haphazardly rustling about until he managed to get the covers over him and snuggled comfortably into them.

Kuroo and Bokuto laughed as quietly as they could as they entered the shower themselves. They cleaned up quickly enough, but they would have been a lot faster if they didn’t spend half their time making out against the wall. They noted with a snort when they saw there were no towels on the rack for them to use and that was why Akaashi was drying himself with a measly hand towel. Bokuto only shrugged and dried himself by wiping the water droplets with his hands and splashing them away. He then exited the bathroom only to reappear with the towel he used when he showered before, quickly using it on his hair before tossing it back to Kuroo. 

“Hey, Kou, not that you haven’t been making up for it with all that making out, but you’ve been pretty quiet. Something wrong?” Kuroo questioned as he got out of the bathroom, drying his hair all the way.

“I’m still trying to imagine those old ladies attacking the cops… I swear you always see the coolest things when you‘re doing chores!” Bokuto whined and slung his arm around Kuroo again.

“Dude, no, you don’t want to see what it was li—No, wait! They should have something on the news about it right now!” Kuroo grinned as he saw Bokuto’s eyes light up and dash off to turn on the news channel. He almost dropped the remote three or four times before he managed to turn on the TV. As Kuroo said, there was a segment regarding the supermarket riot and the vandalism that caused it. There was a moment when the camera showed the people who collapsed all the shelves in the first place. Apparently they were a bunch of high schoolers and Kuroo’s face turned sour when he saw them. 

“Shitty brats.” He grumbled “I hate it when spoiled kids think they can do whatever they like and not face any consequences for it” he furrowed his brows further. He always found himself really angry when he saw people ruining other people’s days for a quick irresponsible laugh. Sure, he liked to joke around as well, but even when he was younger he’d never do it on somebody else’s expense. After the age of five at least.

“Sure it was fucking irresponsible, but we would have probably done something similar at their age too.” Bokuto responded, his eyes still glued to the TV in hopes they’d show how an old lady jumps an officer. 

“Oh, Broski, if you had ever even suggested we trash someone’s property like that, I would've kicked your ass so bad they’d have to surgically remove my foot.” Kuroo stated almost humorlessly and lightly slapped the back of Bokuto’s head. He saw Bokuto shuddering, probably already feeling the beating and jumped slightly when Kuroo hugged him from behind and rest his head in Bokuto’s shoulder. 

No deranged grannies were shown in the end and Bokuto had a pout so sad he could be mistaken for a homeless small animal. “Pfft, guess you’ll just have to live with the mental imagery, Kou.” Kuroo laughed and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. They stood like that for a while longer until Bokuto straightened up and beamed “Oh god, Tetsu, you won’t believe what Keiji was reading while we were gone!” he didn’t give Kuroo a chance to ask with his immediate continuation “He'd gone through like two issues of Cosmo” he ended with a hearty laugh.

“For real?” Kuroo almost seemed skeptical, but his amusement was more evident. “Yeah, yeah, yeah! He was doing the quizzes and everything!” Bokuto insisted “OH! Hey, you wanna’ do some quizzes too, dude?” Kuroo shrugged, amusement still overtaking his face as Bokuto pulled out of their embrace and ran off to the kitchen.

When he returned with a bunch of magazines in his hands, Kuroo turned off the TV and motioned for him to move back to their bed, settling on either side of a soundly sleeping Akaashi, cocooning him as Bokuto started listing off the different quizzes Kuroo could choose from.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I feel like the porn scene was really short considering the tags I put on this fanfic...
> 
> And, because I wanted to add extra novelty to this oh so amazing read, I went to Cosmo's website to browse for some irl examples of their quizzes and articles (rolling your clothes is absolutely stated in every single article related to interior design in any way I wish I was joking). I spent about three hours there. I almost didn't want to leave. 
> 
> P.S The 'Sex and the City' quiz was like something out of quizmania written by my 12 year old self.
> 
> ...I got Miranda...


End file.
